Realizations
by FeudalAi
Summary: Everyone else in the guild is moving on with their lives. Couples are pairing up. But, nothing has changed between Natsu and Lucy. Still best friends, nothing more. When Lucy ends up going out on a date with a bookstore owner she is caught unaware not only for her emerging feelings for this green-eyed book lover, but also by the sudden realization of love for her best friend. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat at the guild table and stared at her hands. Her fingers were folded together as she nervously twisted them around each other. Her mind was a buzz and she couldn't shake the cloud of nerves that hung heavily over her shoulders. She tried to rationalize with herself that she shouldn't be nervous, but that somehow only made it worse. Levy, sitting on her right, finally looked up and gently nudged her friend with her elbow.

"What's up, Lucy?" Levy's full attention was on the blonde now, her book down, hands patiently folded in her lap, as her caring eyes stared intently at Lucy.

Lucy sighed, untangled her hands, and shoved them under the table before turning her attention fully towards the caring book-worm. "I have a date." Levy's eyebrows rose in slight surprise before a small smirk twisted up the edge of her lips.

"With Natsu? Finally…" She mocked rolled her eyes and laughed slightly before seeing the unchanging look on Lucy's face.

"No, it's not with Natsu." Lucy blushed slightly and returned her attention to the table in front of her. Their was a small, awkward, silence before she heard Levy cough slightly and continue.

"Oh," Levy ran her fingers over the smooth edge of her book, "I'm sorry Lucy." It was silent for another moment. Lucy knew that Levy was trying to not bring up the fact that everyone else was finally beginning to get together. Levy and Gajeel were first, surprisingly. They had been dating for over a year now. Gray and Juvia were next and they had been together for a little over four months. Even Erza was together with Jellal since he was pardoned a bit over a month ago. Lucy could sense the guild's expectant eyes on her and Natsu, but nothing between them had changed. They were best friends and as far as Lucy could tell, nothing more was coming from it.

"Its fine." She smiled brightly at her friend, forcing herself to exude a level of confidence that she didn't actually feel about the situation.

"Anyway, so who is your date then?"

Lucy blushed and couldn't meet her eyes, instead choosing to once again put her hands on the table and watch her fingers nervously fidget. "Daichi," She whispered out.

Levy's confused look only intensified. "Who?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "You never met the owner of the small second-hand bookstore, Sunset Books, did you?"

Levy shook her head no. "I've been there a couple dozen times though."

Lucy smiled and stopped fidgeting while her blush intensified. "Well, I was there three weeks ago and we just hit it off. For the last three weekends I've been stoping in to get a new book, and he was there each time, and we just started talking…" She trailed off, searching Levy's face for a reaction. When she didn't see one, she continued. "He's really… He's really nice Levy."

Levy smiled slightly, but her face didn't look nearly as happy as it did when she thought that Lucy's date was with Natsu. "I'm happy for you, don't be nervous Lucy. Just relax and have fun ok?"

Levy turned her attention back to her book and Lucy looked out at the people in the guild. It was loud, as always, but she continued to search until she found a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer. He was way over on the other side of the guild talking to Gajeel. She felt a sudden warmth spread through her chest as she looked at him before she brushed off the feeling and continued to obsess over thoughts about her date.

~ 5 hours later ~

Daichi had brought her to a small cafe. She hadn't been there before but she immediately loved the relaxed atmosphere. The inside was lit with a variety of candles and the walls were covered in muted tones that allowed the bustling nature bouquets of wild flowers to take the spotlight. Light orchestra music floated across the room and the slight twinkle of barely-there lights made it almost feel as if they had stepped into a field in the dead of night with only the stars to shine down on them.

Daichi reached across the small table they were at and lightly grabbed her hand, sending tingles up her arm. His touch felt nice. They talked easily, about books, the world, and magic, for the next hour. She felt relaxed around him. By the time they left the restaurant she felt overly giddy that he had gently slipped his hand into hers and that he was now walking her home, holding her hand. The slight heat from his touch made her blush as his deep voice continued to discuss the variety of books he had within his second-hand shop. When they reached her front door he let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"I had a really nice time Lucy." He smiled at her and his bright green eyes sparkled in the slight light. He had floppy black hair that was in that perfect in-between zone of sloppy and tidy. His body was well-muscled, even though not nearly as good as Natsu's, and his smile was truly kind. She felt her heart beat a bit faster as he looked at her. Slowly, he reached one hand up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear, almost imperceptibly grazing her right cheek as he did so, only strengthening her full on blush.

"I did too." Her voice was soft. He hadn't moved his hand, his fingers now lightly held the piece of hair as the palm of his hand rested against the side of her neck.

"Maybe we could do this again, next Friday?" He took a step closer to her and the small space in between them became hot. She could feel a slight need spread to her lips as she anxiously wondered if he was going to kiss her. She wasn't used to this feeling, the want for someone's lips against her own.

"Y-yes…" She mumbled out, her thoughts nearly incoherent as he leaned in even closer, pressing his forehead against hers. Her entire body felt tingly, a slight heat that seemed to radiate throughout her entire being. His green eyes stared into hers for a moment longer as if seriously debating something. He breathed in sharply, finally coming to a decision as he closed the gap between them… and turned her head to the right so that his lips gently pressed against her check. Lucy gasped as the warmth of his lips left her check. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as both his hands grasped hers.

"Thank you, for a wonderful night." He smiled at her, squeezed her hands slight, before letting her go and walking away.

She just stood there for several minutes, her hand traveling up to touch the still warm place that he kissed, before she turned the doorknob to her apartment and stepped inside… only to be greeted by Natsu laying on her couch.

"Luce!" He shot up, his crooked smile welcoming her home. She sighed slightly but didn't chastise him. She walked over, still in a bit of a daze, and sat down next to him on the couch. He didn't have his shirt on and she couldn't help but admire his abs, once again realizing that Daichi wasn't near as muscled as her best friend. His smile faltered slightly as he stared at her dazed state. "Where were you? You're home later than normal." He stared at her for a second before leaning back on the couch, his head on one armrest while he propped his feet onto her lap. Normally, she would have pushed his feet off, teased him, chastised him about breaking in, but she didn't. All she could manage to do was blush even more before she hid her face with a wall of silky blonde hair. "Luce?" She felt Natsu shift slightly but he didn't move his legs.

"I was on a date." Everything was completely quiet for a moment so she lifted her head up slightly so that she could turn and see his face. He was looking at her, a quizzical look splattered across his unmoving face, as she felt the muscles in his legs slightly tense. His eyes stared into hers for a minute more before he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, sighing out a deep breath.

"Any good?" His voice sounded normal. Like the Natsu she had always known. But, something about the way his muscles had tensed, about the way he had sighed, that made it seem like something was simply off.

She laid her hands on his warm skin, absentmindedly rubbing his calf muscles, making his muscles slowly relax. "Yea, we're going out again Friday." She could feel the way his body automatically tensed again beneath her fingers, but it relaxed quickly. She simply kept rubbing his muscles. She ran her fingers over his calfs, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. She gently massaged his ankles, trailing her fingers across the tops of his feet before rubbing slowly up the back of his calf before gently rubbing the area beneath the knee. She had no idea why but she found it amazingly soothing, like it set her soul at ease. He still hadn't said anything but he moved his hands down to his sides and when she finally looked up to peek at his face his eyes were closed peacefully and a gentle smile graced the corners of his lips.

"Luce?" His voice was soft.

"Yea?" She continued to rub his calf muscles, but she kept her attention on his face. She saw the muscles around his lips slightly pull down before he asked his question.

"Are you happy?"

"I think so."

He opened one eye and sized her up before closing it again. "Mhm, that feels so good Luce…"

For the first time she felt self-conscious about what her hands were doing and she felt her fingers immediately falter as a flush of embarrassment seeped through her entire body. Suddenly, she realized she hadn't done this before. She had never touched him like this. It had just felt so, natural… She gently pulled her hands away before lightly pushing his legs off of her, leaving him half-on, half-off the couch. His face scrunched up as he sat up fully, turning to give her a puzzled look.

"Why'd ya stop?

She turned and looked up at his face. The way he was looking at her, the way his eyes bore into her, it made her feel this inexplicable 'something' inside. She couldn't quite place it, she couldn't name it, all she knew was that she felt it. A feeling she associated with friendship while at the same time realizing that she didn't get that feeling with Gray, or Erza, or anyone else. Just Natsu.

When she didn't answer his hand found its way to hers and she immediately felt the way her whole body felt a sudden need to be held by him. A need she desperately ignored. Silently, he turned so his back was towards her and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"More… please…" His voice almost sounded needy, as if he needed her touch, as if he needed her to soothe some invisible pain for him.

"Oh, um, ok…" She brought up her other hand and gently began rubbing his shoulder muscles. She massaged the tense areas around his shoulder blades, running her hands over the taught muscles that stretched down his spine, letting her fingers enjoy the feeling of his skin as they lightly brazed against the line of his pants. She heard him gasp slightly, but ignored it. Figuring she may have hit a sore spot she moved on, slowly working her hands away from being so low on his body and back up until her thumbs were lightly working his neck muscles, his head leaning forward, small, contented, noises escaping his mouth.

"Luce…" It came out breathy and deep.

Her hands stopped momentarily before continuing. "Yea?"

"We will always be there for each other, right?" She could feel him gulp slightly before he asked, his slight nerves evident.

She smiled warmly at his back and leaned forward, leaning her head against the warm skin of his back and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her fingers brushed slightly against his multitude of easily apparent ab muscles and she felt another wave of intense need sweep through her body.

"Always."

He leaned his head back slightly and both of his hands reached up to grasp her arms, pulling her somehow closer. In that moment, she couldn't resist, she leaned her head forward and up ever-so-slightly and kissed the base of his neck, she could feel his pulse momentarily pick up beneath her lips. He froze slightly in her grasp but all she could focus on was the insane beating of her own heart.

"You sure you like him?" His voice was gruff and heavy, his fingers dug slightly into her arms.

Lucy was stung. Her heart faltered. She had forgotten all about Daichi. In those moments that she was massaging Natsu's stiff muscles, all that had centered in her mind was him and the fluttering heat that overwhelmed her body. A dash of guilt swept through her before she brushed it aside. It had only been one date, it's not like Daichi had to be on her mind every second. It was ok that she had, well, forgotten.

She squeezed him tighter. "He's nice."

"Did he kiss you?" His grasp was even tighter around her arms now and she could feel the way his heart beat had slightly sped up within his chest. She couldn't help but feel confused, why was his body reacting this way? Why was he asking these questions? Her eyebrows furrowed up slightly as she muttered into his back.

"On my cheek," she smiled into his skin and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"Did you want more?" His voice was barely audible, it was almost like a whisper, a private concern that he didn't really want to voice.

She dug her head a little deeper into him, her arms tightening around his muscled body, "Maybe." She closed her eyes and thought back to when Daichi had leaned his head against hers, to the way she had felt, and decided to answer Natsu honestly, "Yes…"

Immediately, he was out of her grasp. She was still leaning forward, she barely managed to catch herself before she would have fallen onto her face flat on the couch. She looked over to him, baffled. He stood there, his shirt slung over one arm as his other hand brushed through his hair, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. His eyes looked hesitant.

"I'm happy for you, Luce." His eyes nervously flickered over to the door and she couldn't understand what was happening. It was all going so fast. She had just been holding him, and now he was backing towards the door. She could tell he wanted to escape but what she couldn't figure out was from what. A pain seeped into her, it was deep within her, working its way up as if tentacles were grasping at all of her organs, crying out at his sudden and inexplicable departure. "I gotta go. Happy's waiting for me at home. I'll see you at the guild, ok?" His eyes searched hers for a moment before he dashed out the door, not waiting for a response.

Lucy sat there stunned. She leaned back against the couch, her head resting against its back so she was staring up at the ceiling. Her heart was beating erratically as memories from her day floated through her. Levy, Daichi, Natsu… Natsu… She could nearly feel the heat from him still on her hands, the way his muscles had felt, the way it felt to touch him, the heat within her grew and her heart swelled at the thought of touching him, at the image of her hands almost teasing the line of his pants, the way his small gasp had sounded. She lifted her hand and placed it over her beating heart. What was this feeling? What was this need she felt? She had felt it with Daichi too, but it was different. With Daichi it was something innocent, new, budding. With Natsu it was deeper, infectious, mature, and heavily desired. She closed her eyes and her breathing became slightly erratic. She liked Daichi, she new she did. It was that new kind of flowering love. That new 'like' from meeting someone new and finding out every little new, exciting, thing about each other. But, Natsu, just the thought of him made her whole body react. She couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands had grasped her arms, about the kiss she had lightly placed at the nape of his neck. About the way it had made her body rush with emotion… She liked Daichi, but she loved… The sudden realization took her over, her fingers curled into a ball over her heart and her eyes shot open and she couldn't help but mutter the words that had hit her as soon as the realization enveloped her entire being, as soon as she realized the extreme truth and intensity of the feelings she had.

"Oh, shit."

~Author's Note~

Hey, everyone! Let me know what you think. Should I continue this story? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lucy was back at the guild. The usual hustle and bustle surrounded her and she felt relaxed in the normal, every day, clamor of the guild. Levy sat across from her, leaning against Gajeel's strong shoulder. His arm was propped up on the table, his head resting lazily on his hand. They looked so relaxed, so peaceful, together. Lucy couldn't help but feel envious. She was so happy for them, really, yet she longed for what they had. That peaceful, intense, love that simply emanated from the happy couple. Her mind once again flashed back to Daichi and Natsu. Her heart felt torn and confused. Her emotions were blurry, indecipherable. It was new and exciting with Daichi. Nothing to really fear if it went wrong. But, with Natsu… It was different. The feelings were intense and the longer she thought about it last night the more she realized that she had been having these feelings for a long time. That she had been in love with him for a long time. She had blacked it out, covered it up with the guise of friendship. Underneath it all, underneath the years of friendship, she had been pining for him without even ever fully realizing it. She felt anxious as she waited for Natsu to show up. He was usually at the guild by now, but he was late.

Her eyes flashed around the guild again just as the doors creaked open and the salmon-haired man of her affection slipped inside. His eyes met hers and his wide grin faltered slightly before he recovered. She waved at him, beckoning him over, but his grin only faded again before he held up his hand, motioning that it would be just a minute, as she saw him wander over to the job board, Happy flying along beside him. Levy's eyes flashed over to Lucy as Lucy's smile dipped and began to fade, but she didn't say anything. Lucy saw Gajeel's eyes flash over to her before flicking over to the fire dragon slayer, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. Lucy blushed before looking away.

About ten minutes later a determined looking Natsu plopped down on the seat beside her. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, she was automatically moving so that they were so close they were almost touching. Her arm just barely grazed his and she could feel him immediately tense up. She moved her hand a few more inches and grabbed his underneath the table. His was still for a moment, before he relaxed and wrapped his fingers around hers tightly. She didn't know why she did it, she just couldn't stand him tensing up near her. She had to fix it. She just had to… and holding his hand was the first impulse that came to her mind. She squeezed his hand back lightly, treasuring the feeling of their hands entwined. It felt really, really, good.

She saw his eyes flicker over to her nervously before he spoke, "I'm taking a job. I might be gone for a while." His thumb rubbed against the back of her hand, as if to soothe her. But, from the look of slight surprise on his face, it was like he did it without giving himself permission.

Gajeel perked up and slightly jostled Levy as he sat up straighter. "You're going on a job without blondie here?" He flicked his thumb over to the side, pointing at Lucy, as he evaluated Natsu. Levy immediately moved back to lean comfortably against his arm before Gajeel carefully wrapped his arm around her waist. Lucy saw a small smile of sheer happiness on Levy's face as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yea, I wanted to go on one alone. I need to…" His eyes flashed over towards her again, but she had yet to react. She felt frozen, immobilized, by his words. "…push myself a little harder. I must become stronger."

Gajeel evaluated him for a moment longer before he turned back to the blue-haired girl at his side. He leaned down slightly and kissed the top of her head lovingly before pulling her up and onto his lap. Levy laughed cheerfully before leaning her head up to catch him off-guard with a soft, loving, kiss. Lucy turned her attention away from them, they were in their own perfect little world now.

Instead, she focused on Natsu. He was staring at her, anxiously awaiting her response to his sudden announcement. "Can I go with you?"

His face scrunched up slightly and he continued to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. She couldn't help but feel a sudden stab of abandonment. She loosened her hand and it laid limp within his. She didn't understand his decision. They were a team.

"No, Luce." His voice was firm.

"But, why?" Her question danced between them for a minute as his thumb stopped moving and she slowly pulled her hand from his grasp. His face tightened for a moment as she withdrew her hand, but she ignored it. He didn't answer and she couldn't stop the look of hurt from seeping across her face.

"Luce, I don't mean anything by it. Friends forever, remember?" He gave her his certified grin and tilted his head slightly to the side, making his hair flop adorably.

Her heart warmed slightly at how cute he looked, but she couldn't help that deep feeling of hurt from spreading even more. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it felt like there was something hidden that he wouldn't admit. She searched his expression, but he didn't let anything she could recognize seep through his facade.

"Yea, friends forever…" Her voice was soft, timid, resigned. She couldn't help but notice the way his smile fell a bit when she called him friend, but it was back so quickly she barely had time to recognize the change in his expression. "How long will you be gone?"

He looked away from her across the guild and she noticed his hand on the bench between them clench into a fist. He took a deep breath before continuing, not looking at her. "A month or so…"

She felt her breath lock in her chest, like all the wind had been rudely knocked out of her. He was going to be gone that long… and he didn't want her with him. She couldn't help but move away from him, her whole body revolting to his announcement. A look of hurt flashed through his eyes at the sudden increased distance between them before he took his hand from the bench and placed it in his lap, his eyes darting around the guild.

"It's just something I have to do Luce…" His voice traveled off, almost as if he was pleading with her to accept the strange reality that he had presented. But, as much as a large part of her wished that it didn't matter to her that he would be gone for that long, that he didn't want her with him, she couldn't ignore the feelings that she had finally realized. She couldn't push the love she felt to the side. She couldn't simply support him on his adventure. Instead, she felt reserved, guarded, afraid of getting hurt even more. Even if it was unintentional, Natsu was hurting her by not included her. She looked downward, letting her hair create a wall between them, covering the slight glaze that had encroached upon her eyes unwillingly. She took a shaky breath to make sure her tears were not about to fall before she spoke.

"Be safe and good luck, Natsu." She said it as cheerfully as she could muster. She turned to look at him, tilting her head and giving him a large, fake, smile.

He looked at her for what felt like an eternity. She knew that he could see the tears that had welled up in her eyes by the way his brow had slightly furrowed. She saw the way his hand moved, ever-so-slightly, towards her… as if he needed to be holding hers. But, he didn't actually do anything. He didn't say anything. He didn't touch her. He just sat there, the distance between them like an unending divide, and looked at her. It wasn't until Happy flew over and landed on his shoulder that his trance broke.

"Ready, Natsu?" Happy was chipper, completely unaware of the escalating tension between the two best friends before him. Natsu smiled sadly before turning to his little blue buddy.

"Yea, I'm ready." He stood up and Lucy noticed the watchful eyes of Gajeel following him. Levy was, not so discreetly, keeping a careful eye on Lucy. Lucy turned away from their eyes and watched as Natsu stood up. He stood there for a minute, Happy was floating around by his head jabbering about what fish he wanted for lunch, while Natsu simply took in the sight of Lucy. She could feel him ever-so-carefully examining her. She smiled faintly up at him. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't force a true, heartfelt, smile onto her face. His face looked slightly sad, dejected even, before he plastered on his typical face-splitting grin and waved his hand at her.

"See you soon, Luce!" His voice sounded cheerful, but she could have sworn that she detected something underneath it. She couldn't place it though and before she had time to consider it further he had already turned his back and started walking out of the guild.

"See you, Natsu…" Her voice was faint, barely audible, but she knew he heard it by the way he faltered slightly in his tracks before regaining his composure and finally exiting the guild, never seeing the quiet tears that fell down Lucy's cheeks.

Lucy reached up a hand and touched the wetness on her cheeks just as Levy sat up and reached a hand across the table to hold hers. Lucy's eyes widened slightly at the realization of the weird pain that she felt. Almost as if she had lost him in some, inexplicable, way. "I'm crying…" She couldn't help but mumble out under her breath, a slight sensation of surprise flickering through her.

She heard the rough sigh of exasperation from Gajeel before looking up at the couple across from her. Levy's hand was still wrapped around hers, trying to send comfort to her friend. Lucy smiled a genuine, warm, smile back at her. Gajeel had one arm propped up on the table again, his face supported by the palm of his hand.

"You like him." Gajeel said it as a statement, not a question, earning him a slight elbow in the gut from Levy. He turned his attention towards her and pulled her closer to begin mercilessly tickling her. "What was that for Shrimp?" Levy's giggles encircled the pair, once again locking them in their happy couple bubble.

Lucy, on the other hand, just sat there watching. Was she that readable now that she had discovered her feelings? Was it that obvious how much she cared? She sat silent for a moment as it dawned on her more and more that yes, she was that obvious. It was just that Natsu was a bit too dense to realize it and she had been too obtuse to recognize her own, clear, feelings sooner. With a sudden gut-wrenching realization she was forced to consider one terrible thought. Their moment might have passed.

She left the guild a few hours later in a complete daze. Without even realizing where she was going she suddenly found herself at the front door to Sunset Books. The old wooden door seemed to beckon her inside, so with a soft sigh she pushed open the door and steeped inside the second-hand store. Immediately, the smell of old books surrounded her and she breathed it in deep, letting it relax her. Her hands drifted across piles of worn older copies of disenfranchised books as she silently wandered over to her favorite section where the ancient, leather-bound, copies of unfamiliar texts lay. She stared at the faded letterings on the leather bindings for several minutes before her trance was broken by a soft cough and the soothing presence of Daichi standing beside her.

His bright green eyes flashed over to hers, taking her all in within a single moment. "Bad day?"

She simply nodded up at him, slightly flustered. She couldn't tell him why her day was bad. She couldn't tell him it was because she loved Natsu and now… well, now, she thought that she had lost her chance. She shook her head slightly before managing to give him a real smile. His kind eyes danced across her face and his genuine, caring, demeanor made small butterflies flutter in her stomach. He reached a hand out to gently hold one of hers as he used his other to pull a unique looking book off of the shelf. Her cheeks flushed slightly as he gently pulled her over to a worn-out leather sofa that was tucked over in the corner of the shop. They sat down and he smoothly wrapped one arm over her shoulders. Her blush intensified and the slight heat from his half-embrace seemed to light her on fire. He acted so normal, leaning into her ever so slightly as he opened the book on top of their laps, leading her hand to rest on top of the smooth pages. An outsider would have never imagined that this was the first time that he had held her this way. That everything that was happening in that moment was new and exciting for the both of them. They looked at ease, like a perfect match, two puzzle pieces that magically molded to fit each other.

"This is a new find…" His voice was soft and heavy as he began, his fingers floating lovingly over the outskirts of the book as her hand rested carefully on top of the pages. "Probably around 150 years old, by some obscure writer from two countries away… But when I saw it, with the embossed celestial pattern on the front, I thought of you." Her eyes found his and she saw that he was smiling slightly, nervous, but encouraged by the shine that suddenly graced her eyes. "It's a little hard to read, the pages are a bit worn, but… I want you to have it."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at the book again before looking back up at him. A nervous tingle spread throughout her entire body as she suddenly realized the space between them was minuscule. The need in his eyes was apparent as he desperately searched hers, waiting for permission. In that moment, all she could think about was him, his comforting embrace, the smell of old books, and the precious gift that rested beneath her palm. In that moment, all she wanted was her first kiss with him. To know what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against hers. She leaned in a bit, her eyes drifting closed, and he understood her meaning. He leaned in the rest of the way, his soft lips meeting hers for the first time. She was frozen, but only for a moment. His lips pressed slightly more against hers, begging for a response, which she eagerly gave. She pressed back, tingles running down her spine as the book lay forgotten on their laps and his hand found its way to the back of her head. Her hand had somehow landed on his knee, gripping it softly. She could hear a soft sound of contentment escape his lips and she smiled into the kiss. Just as she thought it might heat up further, he pulled slightly back, leaning his forehead against hers before staring into her eyes. She stared back, a muted heat passed between them. A sudden understanding of longing laced the space between them.

"That was…" His voice was heavy, guttural, longing still evident in the way it sounded.

"Yea, a great first kiss…" She whispered out. Her voice nearly silent, as if she was still searching for breath.

He pulled away and smiled warmly at her. He closed the book and pushed it more into her hands before he ran a hand anxiously through his thick hair. "Still on for Friday?" A nervous laugh escaped his lips as his eyes searched hers.

"Definitely," she said. Her voice finally back to its full volume.

Lucy left soon after that and it wasn't until she was flopped on top of her bed that the full force of that day hit her. The kiss floated in her mind like a soothing medicine. It had brightened her day and made her feel things that she wasn't sure she was completely ready to feel. Her feelings for Daichi were growing, but that only left her battling with the larger part of herself… The part of her that was in love with Natsu.

"Natsu…" She muttered beneath her breath. The sound was full of pain and it was only then that the pain of his leaving resurfaced within her. It was like a shockwave, strong and invisible, that hit her so hard she couldn't help but curl up in the fetal position from the pain it left her wrapped in. It felt like it would consume her. She felt completely torn between the person she knew she loved, but thought she had lost, and the new budding feelings she had for the green-eyed book lover.

"What am I doing?" She muttered out, her own actions and feelings confusing her to no end. With that thought she fell into a fitful, painful, sleep that was filled with images of Natsu, walking away.

~ Author's Note ~

I want to send out a big thank you to all of my reviewers from last time. I loved getting to hear your thoughts. Please, review and let me know your thoughts on the new chapter and if you would like me to keep continuing this story. I have the whole plot laid out in my head. I hope you'll like it.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed by relatively quickly for Lucy. She went on a date with Daichi every Friday night. She visited the bookstore every Tuesday where they would sit together, drink coffee, and simply read beside each other. It was peaceful. The kind of comforting presence that she thought she longed for. Yet, her thoughts constantly traveled back to Natsu. She couldn't help but wonder how Happy and him were doing and where they were. The pain from him leaving still hung low in the pit of her belly, a constant nagging sensation that refused to let her fully fall into the feelings that were growing between Daichi and herself. Every kiss and touch from Daichi temporarily transported her to a different world, allowing her to momentarily escape the pain that stung her heart. Every night, as she laid in bed, she felt torn between her actions and her heart. She knew that, in part, she was being disingenuous to Daichi. Unfair, even. Yet, each moment she spent with him, every time his sweet green eyes met hers, every time he would gently kiss her yet never ask for more, she fell for him a bit harder. She couldn't help but like him and as the days continued to pass and the pain in her gut only grew she continually repeated to herself that she had missed her chance with Natsu. She repeated it over and over again until, eventually, she truly started to believe it.

She had missed her chance with Natsu, and that was that.

Still, even though Daichi's presence soothed her pain and made her forget about the person she loved… as soon as she was alone thoughts of Natsu, the image of him walking away, would invade her mind and refuse to leave. She tried to push the thoughts away, tried to ignore her feelings, and focus solely on the new feelings she had for Daichi.

It was Tuesday again, so that meant she was sitting on the worn-out leather couch beside Daichi. Her head was leaning against his shoulder, a book in her face. She breathed in the scent of the bookstore deeply, letting the soothing aroma calm her senses. She pulled her thoughts away from Natsu and turned into the man beside her. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her, leaning his head down to rest on top of hers. Some soft music floated over the speakers that hide around the room. She felt herself melt into his embrace just as he turned and kissed the top of her head. Things had been going so easily with him, so natural, that it was hard to resist the pull of the feelings he so willingly offered. A minute letter she felt his hand under her chin, gently twisting her neck so that they were looking at each other eye to eye. She curled her body so she was snuggled against him a little bit more and the corners of his lips twitched up in a soft smile. The intense way he was looking at her, searching her, made her blush. As soon as the rosy color invaded her cheeks he winked knowingly at her, only making her blush escalate. His look deepened as a sudden seriousness invaded the space between them.

"Lucy?"

"Mhm?" She felt dazed, locked in place by his searching eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

The whole room seemed to freeze for a moment before it began spinning out of control. She couldn't put two and two together. She couldn't organize her thoughts. His words bounced around her brain, hitting her every nerve and sending a strongly weird, yet wonderful, sensation throughout her whole body. Her fingers shook slightly and he reached a hand down to hold one of hers, calming them and forcing them to be still. He looked down at her hand, smiled warmly, then lifted it up and kissed the back of it slightly. Just like how a fairy tale prince would kiss a princess. The breath was knocked out of her as his eyes met hers and she was rocked by the truthfulness of his words. She could see his feelings written all over his body. The way he acted around her, the way he talked, the look in his eyes every time she was near… Slowly, he put down her hand and brought his up to behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss started off as usual, slow, caring, and it set her nerves on fire even more.

But, then, it changed.

It became deeper, more heated. His hand tangled in her hair and her body arched against his. His other hand found its way to the small of her back, pulling her in even closer as her hands worked their way up to hold each side of his face, pulling his lips tight against hers. His tongue asked for entrance and she quickly opened her mouth so that their tongues could dance together. A heated passion was growing between them, a need she didn't fully understand invaded her body, working its way up through her entire being. Her fingers knotted into his hair and sooner than she wanted he pulled back from her, parting his lips from hers, before untangling his hand from her hair and running the back of his hand down the side of her face. Their was an indescribable hunger in his eyes that it was clear he was trying to suppress with deep breaths.

"I didn't mean to… Not so soon… I just…" His eyes searched hers again and he tucked her hair carefully behind her ear. "I'm falling hard for you, Lucy."

Lucy wasn't sure exactly what to say. She knew she didn't love him, but she did like him, so she told him as much of the truth that she felt he needed to know. She was still dazed from the intense kiss they had just shared so her response came out only semi-coherent. "I… I like you, too…" Her voice was heavy, heated still with the romantic tension that covered the space around them.

He pulled her in again for a gentle kiss before asking the question that she could tell had been weighing on his mind. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him yet again, for some reason she couldn't get enough of the feeling of his lips against her own. Before she even knew what she was saying, before she gave herself the chance to really analyze her feelings and consider the situation of her confused emotional state. She acted within the moment, completely caught up in the situation and emotions at hand. "Yes…" Her voice was soft and kind, and the immediate smile that lit up his face kept her heart warm her entire walk home.

Two weeks later and she had finally worked up the nerve to bring Daichi to the guild. He was eager to meet the people that she considered family. She had told him so many stories about her adventures that ever since they had officially become a couple he had been dropping constant hints about them stopping by the guild together. Today, she had finally crumbled. Plus, she needed a distraction from Natsu's constant non-presence. She had started to worry about him, he hadn't been exact about the date he would return, but being at the guild alone she could feel everyones eyes constantly evaluating her. They were watching her, seeing how she would react to Natsu's sudden departure. She kept her smile on, interacting kindly with everyone as usual, not letting anyone, even Levy, into the pain she felt every time she walked into the guild hall and Natsu wasn't there.

Daichi and her were sitting at a table across from Levy and Gajeel. Everyone in the guild had simply stopped and stared as soon as she had entered with him. She had nervously introduced him and it wasn't until Erza broke the tension by coming over to her and welcoming Daichi that the guild had returned to almost normal. The usual clamor was slightly less than regular, but she couldn't exactly blame them. Over the last few weeks she had come to the realization that almost everyone in the guild had expected her to end up with Natsu, so the sheer shock of her showing up with someone else, someone who didn't even use magic, had rocked them.

Lucy was just happy that Levy was acting normal. Gajeel, on the other hand, was acting especially weird. His eyes were furrowed, glaring at Daichi. Gajeel could be extremely intimidating with his long, wild hair, tattoos, and piercings. Daichi squirmed uncomfortably beside her, so she reached over and gently squeezed his hand making him smile and the tension leave his body. That, of course, only seemed to irritate Gajeel more.

"So, this is the guy you're dating?" His voice was harsh, like metal grinding on metal.

She smiled big and leaned into Daichi, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders. His grip tightened slightly around her, protective. She blushed slightly which made Gajeel look away, his face visibly upset. Levy looked up at him and leaned into him, rubbing the back of his hand soothingly. Lucy saw the immediate way he relaxed due to her touch but he never stopped flashing Daichi dirty looks. Lucy giggled slightly as Daichi leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly, as if he was attempting to openly defy the disapproving look that Gajeel was shooting him. Gajeel's lip curled up in a sinister way, about to say something, but he never got the chance.

Just at that moment, Lucy's nightmare came flying through the door.

Happy burst through, tears falling strongly from his eyes as he gasped desperately for more air and called for help. Lucy could barely hear the blue cat, all she could see was the body that Happy was desperately clinging too. Natsu, beaten up badly, blood streaming from a head wound and a sickly white bone sticking out from his arm. His eyes were closed and his skin look extremely pale. Her mind was frozen, her heart beating extremely erratically at the sight of the blood continually dripping down the length of his arm and onto the ground, creating a pool of dark red beneath where Happy flew. The guild burst into action, Mira and Wendy reaching him first. It wasn't until Happy carefully lowered Natsu down to the ground that the shock of what she had just seen subsided and the reality broke her heart.

"NATSU!" Her scream shocked the guild, it tore through her, ripping out from her insides as her voice cracked half-way through his name. Tears poured from her cheeks as she darted from the table, pushing off from her seat so aggressively that she forced Daichi hard to the side. His eyes widened slightly at her but she didn't care. She felt like her world was crumbling around her, the pain of missing him that she had felt for the last month and a half was nothing compared to the intense fear she felt in that moment. She ran as fast as she could towards him, nearly stumbling over her own feet in her desperation to reach his side. She had to be with him. Wendy was working hard to heal him and the rest of the guild had darted into action grabbing medical supplies. Erza, Mira, and Gray were just about to lift him up, concern deeply etched on all their faces, when Lucy collapsed at his side.

"Natsu, oh, Natsu…" She mumbled out through her tears. Her hands were shaking as she reached a hand up to gently wipe the blood out of his face, which only led to her hand getting covered in his blood as more spilled from the deep cut. "Natsu…" Her voice broke as she looked at him. Her whole body was shaking violently, she couldn't stop the tears that wracked her. Her hands shot down to desperately hold onto his. It was limp in her hands, cold. "Natsu, wake up, wake up, wake up, please!" Her voice was desperate, pleading, the only sound that echoed around the guild. The quivering of her voice was completely heartbreaking.

They couldn't wait anymore, Erza gently pried Lucy off of him as they carried him quickly upstairs and to the infirmary. She just stood there, covered in his blood, tears falling down her face, her heart breaking. It was simply, breaking. The whole world was a blur for her. Nothing made sense. She couldn't piece anything together. It all seemed wrong. Nothing was right. She fell down to her knees, landing roughly onto the ground as she collapsed within herself. Her arms curled around her waist as she bent over, letting out a scream that she couldn't hold back any longer. The pain simply exuded from her. She couldn't keep it in. She couldn't hold it back. So, she screamed.

She felt a presence kneel down next to her before arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Her fists grasped desperately at his shirt as she sobbed into him. Daichi was holding her tightly. His head was bowed close to her ear. He was saying something in his calming, low, voice, but she couldn't hear him. It was just a haze of pain, fear, and desperation that clutched at her soul.

It was several minutes before she could pull back from him and actually look at him. He looked concerned for her, truly concerned, but there was a hint of something else behind his eyes. Something that worried her. Her brow furrowed slightly, but she pushed it off. She didn't have time to evaluate his expressions right now. She didn't have time for the protective way he was grasping at her. She didn't have time for him. Her eyes widened slightly at the thought but she immediately pushed it off, muttered a meager apology to him, before darting up the stairs and rushing towards the infirmary.

When she entered Natsu had already been cleaned up, bandages were wrapped around his multitude of wounds, and Happy was clutching desperately to his shoulder. She walked straight over to his side and sat in the small, wooden chair beside the bed. She reached out and took his hand in hers. It was still cold, clammy even. She held it tightly, cherishing the reassurance that yes, he was still alive.

"How is he?" Her voice cracked again. She couldn't get it to behave.

Wendy glanced up at her, a worried and relieved look evident on her face at the same time. "The laceration on his forehead wasn't that bad, it shouldn't even scar. Head wounds just bleed a lot. He has a broken arm, a twisted ankle, and a few bruised ribs." Lucy's face twisted at the list of his injuries. "But, he'll be ok."

Erza glanced at her before walking over and wrapping her in a hug. She leaned back, glanced at Lucy one more time, then left the room followed shortly by Wendy. Gray stood by the other side of the bed, arms crossed against his naked, well-muscled, chest as he evaluated the broken man in front of him. Happy was still crying so Gray sighed before picking up the distraught fur-ball. "Happy managed to tell us that Natsu got the people back who did this, that they were in even worse shape, Natsu just, overexerted himself." Gray glanced at her, worry seeping into his face before he started to head towards the door. She knew he didn't mean for her to hear it, but she still did and it stung her heart. "He shouldn't have been alone…"

Lucy couldn't stop the tears that continued to fall as the guilt ate away at her. She should have been with him. She should have forced him to let her go along with him. She knew, rationally, that he would never have let her go with him once he made up his mind. Still, it ate away at her and she continued to cry over him. Her fingers clutched desperately around his. She jumped slightly when an extremely gentle pressure squeezed around her trembling fingers. Her eyes shot up to Natsu's face just as his eyelids fluttered slowly open.

He gave her a crooked smile when his eyes landed upon her beside him. "Luce?" His voice was soft, as if it was difficult for him to talk, and it probably was with his bruised ribs. She leaned even closer to him, her tears falling down onto his bare and bandaged chest. He reached up his other hand slowly until his fingers touched her cheek, brushing her tears aside. "Luce… I'm gonna kill whoever made you cry." His nose wrinkled with worry before she crashed down upon him. Her arms wrapped carefully around his chest as her head snuggled into the space beside his neck. She turned her head, breathing in the scent that was simply Natsu. He froze beneath her sudden touch for a moment before he wrapped his arms slowly around her, tenderly pulling her closer.

"Natsu you big dummy…" Tears still chocked her voice, making her whole body continue to tremble. His hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back as he muttered out a very quiet 'shhh'. She didn't listen. "Why didn't you just let me go with you? Why? Wh…" She couldn't even get the last word fully out. It refused to fully form. She simply broke down in his arms and cried until she was exhausted. She cried until she had nothing left, until the tears dried up and she could finally form coherent thoughts again. Natsu was still gently rubbing her back until she slowly pulled away and leaned back into the stiff wooden chair. "I was so, so, worried." Her voice was dry and harsh, completely worn out from all of her crying.

Natsu smiled up at her. "It's ok Luce, I'll be fine." His thumb rubbed against the back of her hand and for the first time she realized that he was still holding her hand. She couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks, but she was pretty sure he didn't notice it due to the redness that was already present due to her crying. "Please, don't cry anymore." His voice was so soft and full of emotion that it made her heart well up. She nodded and grasped his hand tighter, pulling it up close to rest against her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, but not before noticing the slight blush that appeared on his pale cheeks.

She opened her eyes, tilted her head to the side, and smiled a large, genuine, heartfelt smile down at him. "Welcome back, Natsu."

His face was frozen for a moment, that adorable blush still sprinkled across his cheeks, before his lips curled up into a large, goofy grin. She lowered his hand to her lap and just sat there, rubbing his palm soothingly. They stayed like that until he drifted back to sleep. It didn't take him long, she knew that he was still exhausted from his wounds and needed sleep to help him recover. When his eyes drifted closed a sweet smile was still on his face. As soon as he was breathing evenly she found herself leaning forward, her hair cascading down around Natsu's face, encircling him in a golden halo. She leaned down slowly and pressed a gentle, loving kiss onto his forehead. She lingered there, her lips brushing against his skin, smiling at the warmth that was finally seeping back into his blood-drained body. She leaned back, still clutching his hand, when she finally noticed it. Two bright green eyes staring at her from the open doorway.

~ Author's Note ~

Hello, everyone! How are you liking the story? I have almost all of the story written by now and am simply editing. The more reviews I get, the faster I edit and the sooner the chapters will be up! There will only be about two more chapters.

Please, review!

And thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, it means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little over a week later and Natsu had finally been allowed to return to the small home that he shared with Happy. Lucy was there with him. She had walked alongside him as he left the guild and journeyed home. She couldn't seem to stop herself from walking closer and closer to him, to the point where their hands would graze against each other as they walked. It sent pleasant tingles down her spine. But, neither dared move their hand to grab the others and as soon as they had entered his house Natsu darted away from her. Her hands tensed slightly at the image of his quickly retreating figure. She wanted to question him about it, but the way he plopped down on his bed reminded her that he was still recovering. While the walk hadn't been too long, he still looked tuckered out. She smiled warmly at him and walked over to his bed, kneeling down beside him. His head twisted on the pillow to look at her and his eyes widened slightly when he realized how close she was. Her smile only grew as she took the blanket that had fallen to the floor and covered him with it.

"Th-thanks," he mumbled out, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Lucy couldn't help but blush slightly too at the way he nervously turned his head away from her, breaking eye contact as he squirmed to get comfortable in his bed.

"No problem," she nearly whispered. Things had been weird between them, just a little bit off. They hadn't touched since that day Happy had flown into the guild, carrying a bloody and battered Natsu. There was an odd tension there and she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She didn't like the way his head was turned away from her though, so she stood up and started climbing into the bed beside him. "Scoot over," she said with a small laugh when she saw the startled look on his face.

"Oh, um, ok…" His voice trailed off as he scooted over in the bed. As soon as she was laying beside him she instinctively curled up against his side. She was careful to mind his broken arm and bruised ribs. She wrapped one arm carefully around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm now helplessly trapped beneath her side. It wasn't until she had fully snuggled in, breathing in his scent, and digging her fingers a bit more into his skin to pull herself even closer, that she realized how stiff he had become. Her eyes flashed up nervously to his face. She didn't have the best angle from where her head lay, but she could tell that he was trying his best not to look at her and his arm that was beneath her side simply laid there lifelessly instead of holding on to her.

"Natsu? Is everything all right?" She saw his neck muscles move as he gulped silently before glancing down at her. His wide eyes met hers and he smiled slightly before his arm tightened around her, wrapping around her waist, and actively held her close. His other arm came up and rested gently alongside the arm she had draped across his torso.

"Yea," his voice was deep, "everything's ok." He pulled her in a little closer and turned his head so his face was in her hair. She could have sworn she heard him take a deep breath, smelling in the scent of her lilac shampoo, but she couldn't be sure. Her arm tightened around him, feeling how taught his abs were underneath his thin shirt, and she realized just how extremely close they were. As soon as that dawned on her, her whole body flooded with an intense fire that she couldn't quite squash. She found her leg inadvertently sneaking up to wrap around his lower half, pressing herself even closer to him. His body stiffened again before it relaxed. She knew this position they were in, this way of cuddling, wasn't at all platonic. The way her arm desperately clutched around him and the sheer fact that she had wrapped her leg around him, as if claiming him, demonstrated her feelings in a whole new way that she wasn't quite prepared for. She squirmed slightly, all of a sudden a bit nervous and unsure about the way she was holding him.

"Luce…" His voice was breathy, his face still in her hair, but his grip around her tightened. It seemed to simultaneously want to still her while encouraging her to wiggle against him again. She chose the former after her cheeks turned red and her mind recognized the suggestive way she had squirmed against him.

After a few minutes, his fingers were gently rubbing along her arm, sending chills throughout her entire body. He was seemingly doing it absentmindedly, his fingers stroking in weird and unpredictable patterns. Still, that simple touch sent her emotions on a free-for-all. Her heart was beating like crazy and she could feel her palms becoming a bit clammy. She dug her head a little deeper into his shoulder and felt him sigh.

"I'm just so glad you're ok, Natsu… I was so scared." She felt his head nod against her, before he turned his head so that his cheek was laying on top of her head. It was quiet for a moment as he continued to run his fingers along her arm before he took a deep breath and began.

"Are you happy, Luce?"

The question surprised her and she snuggled into him a bit more, tightening her leg around him and blushing into his chest. "Yes," the feelings rushed inside of her. Breathing him in like this, holding him like this, there was nothing better, nothing at all. But, instead of the response she expected, his body stiffened around hers. She felt his hands clench protectively around her, as if he wanted to shield himself from the question he was about to ask. She leaned in and instinctively kissed the nape of his neck, sending a rush down her spine as she felt his heartbeat speed up. She couldn't help but somehow blush a little more as she removed her lips from his hot skin.

He took a breath, seemingly to steady himself, before he spoke. "Is he your boyfriend?" His voice was low and weak, timid even. It wasn't a sound she was used to, and his words made her freeze.

She had completely forgotten about Daichi.

This wasn't like before when they had just had their first date and she had forgotten. This time, it was different. They were officially together, yet here she was clutching Natsu for dear life. Immediately, a rotten feeling settled within her gut. She was a terrible person. She snuggled closer to Natsu, holding onto the one person that truly made her happy. Her eyes widened as soon as she thought that. Did Daichi not really make her happy? He loved her… was that enough? She frowned slightly, no matter how much Daichi loved her, she simply didn't like him like that. Ever since Natsu had returned, she had noticed her feelings for Daichi slipping away, as if her time with him had just been some sort of dream that you would forget as soon as you woke up. With a sudden pang she realized it was Tuesday, and that meant she was supposed to be next to Daichi, drinking coffee, and reading books in just a few hours. She had pushed off their last date, giving him a lame excuse about needing to care for Natsu's wounds that she knew he didn't fully believe.

The instant she had seen his green eyes watching her the day Natsu was brought back to the guild, she knew everything would end in ruin. He had a smile on his face as he walked into the room and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He was hurt, and not the kind of hurt that you could get past. It was the kid of hurt that resonates and grows deeper. He hadn't said anything about what he had seen. She kept expecting him to, but all he did was act the same as usual. But, now there was something lurking behind his eyes, a fear that he didn't dare speak out loud in case it was proven true. Whenever she held his hand, she felt like she was betraying not only herself, but him and Natsu as well. Her heart was caught in a torture pit, tearing itself apart for what she had done to him. She knew, deep within her soul, that she would have to leave Daichi. As soon as she had crawled into bed with Natsu and wrapped her body around his, she knew that even if their moment had passed, she couldn't ignore these feelings. There was no way for her to push aside the sheer intensity of her feelings for Natsu. The ones for Daichi had faded into ruble so fast that it had actually scared her when he had leaned in to kiss her and she no longer felt anything. How could those romantic feelings fade so quickly? How could they evaporate, as if overnight? No matter how or why it happened, what mattered is that it did happen. She wished she could go back in time and just be friends with Daichi. He was such a great guy. He was the romantic, charming, hero straight out of one of her books. But, she just simply couldn't delude herself anymore. It wasn't healthy, it wasn't right, for her to carry on with him when every moment she was with him her heart cried out for the salmon-haired man she was currently clutching. She just truly dreaded breaking Daichi's heart and confirming the fears that she knew he had. He had been so perfect to her, and she had been so rotten to him in return. She could barely stand herself.

"Luce?" Natsu's voice was hesitant but prodding. Lucy squeezed her eyes tightly closed as she steeled herself to give an answer she didn't really want to provide. She couldn't lie to Natsu. Even though she knew she had to end it with Daichi, the truth was, at that moment, he was her boyfriend and they had been together officially for nearly three weeks. She couldn't hide that from him. Before she could give him a real answer, he took her silence as a yes. "Oh…" The word lingered there for a moment before he sighed loudly and continued. "For how long?"

She leaned in and kissed the top of his chest right below where her head lay. She knew it was wrong, she knew it wasn't something she should do, yet she couldn't stop herself. He froze beneath her warm lips and she mumbled the answer into his skin. "About three weeks, but, um, we dated the entire time you were gone." She felt his muscles stiffen some more before going lax, his arm fell away from her waist and the one that had been holding her arm went lifeless and limp. "But…" Her voice meekly began until he cut her off.

"But what, Luce?" His voice was gruff and laced with an unquenched anger that shocked her. Her head was still laying on his chest and she could have sworn she heard a growl work its way past his lips. Lucy bit her lip, stopping herself from saying anything else in that moment. After all, shouldn't Daichi be the first one to know she was breaking up with him? She had been cruel enough to him as it was, he didn't deserve to be the last one to know the state of their relationship. Natsu pushed her aside and abruptly sat up. She followed suit, sitting up and turning to look at him, her body automatically leaning towards his direction. His arms were crossed against his chest and his eyes were staring daggers at her. "You've kissed then." The statement came out so harsh that Lucy couldn't stop the guilty look from spreading across her face. Yes, logically, she knew she had nothing to technically feel guilty about. But, still, in her heart she knew that she had tried to diminish her immense feelings for Natsu and she knew, now, just how wrong that had been.

He looked betrayed. His eyes stared into hers as if searching her soul, looking for something that she couldn't give. She didn't know what he wanted in that moment. She could barely comprehend the weird mixture of hurt and sadness that was exuding off of him because she was so wrapped up in the anger she held for herself in that moment. His eyes held her for a minute more before his expression softened and he lifted one hand up to her face, cupping her cheek tenderly. Lucy sighed and leaned her head into his touch, it was so relaxing, so comforting, that it baffled her. His other hand reached up and he combed his fingers through a few strands of her hair. Then, he slowly withdrew his touch, gave her one last sorrowful look, and turned his head away, his bangs hiding his eyes from her questioning view.

"You should go." His voice was a command, not a suggestion, and she found herself standing up, almost against her own will, and heading towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob she turned to look back at Natsu one more time. His bangs were still hiding his eyes from her, but he was slumped down as if defeated by some invisible foe. She couldn't bare the way he looked and before she knew it words had slipped past her mouth unwillingly.

"I love you, Natsu."

Her eyes widened in shock at the words she had unwittingly said. She saw his body tense before his head flicked up towards her, his hair flying out of the way, as a look of complete surprise dawned in his eyes. A heated blush spread across her cheeks and she immediately pushed the door open, and ran.

It wasn't until she was all the way back to downtown Magnolia that she stopped, hands on her knees, panting as she gulped in desperate breathes. Her words floated in her head, dancing around, teasing her. She couldn't believe… she just simply couldn't believe that she had told him that. She tried to steady herself as she stood up, but her mind was griped with fear. She hadn't planned to tell him. She hadn't wanted to tell him yet, if ever. Yet, here she was because she couldn't control her own rampaging voice.

"Shit." She whispered, the swear word escaping her lips without permission, yet it managed to relieve some of the pent up frustration she had bubbling inside. As soon as she managed to somewhat accept what she had just done, she knew what she needed to do next and began the short walk to her destination. When she reached the door to Sunset Books the guilt within her chest grew even heavier. Daichi was a great guy, he didn't deserve this. He deserved the person he thought she was, not who she actually was. No one deserved to be played with, thrown around, their emotions toyed with like a battering ram. That's what she knew she was going to do to him, she was a wrecking ball coming in to smash his world. She pushed open the door slowly and searched the store for him. She found him staring off into the distance absentmindedly on the little, old, leather couch. When she sat down beside him he smiled sadly before reaching out to grab her hand. She didn't resist his touch.

"Daichi…" Her voice trailed off, unable to continue after seeing the hint of tears within his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, it was like he couldn't look directly at her face. So, instead, he looked down at their entwined hands.

"I know…" His voice was deep with a level of unnerving understanding laced within it. "I've known since that day." He took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. She was surprised to find tears pricking her eyes as well. Yes, at one point not that long ago she had truly cared for him… But, those feelings were nothing in comparison to the fire that burned in her belly for Natsu. That was a fire she couldn't ignore, while her feelings for Daichi were only a flicker, one that had already been extinguished. "You love him." He stated simply, his eyes desperately searching hers for some sort of rebuttal, for her to tell him that he was wrong. She stayed silent, allowing the stiff air between them to answer his implied question. "I love you…" His voice broke a bit on his words and she found herself pulling him in, wrapping him in a hug as she whispered into his ear.

"I know."

His arms came up and wrapped around her, holding her closely. She let herself relax in his touch. She needed to comfort him, the man she had hurt so deeply that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive herself. She squeezed him tightly one last time before she leaned back. Before she could completely escape his grasp, he pulled her in for one last, longing, kiss. His lips were hot against hers and she felt her lips move of their own accord, following the dance they perfected weeks ago. But, now, the fire was gone. There was no tingle down her spine, just more self-resentment that snaked up from the pit of her stomach, taking her over. Their lips separated and he leaned back, their eyes met and she couldn't ignore the tears that gleamed in his eyes. He seemingly refused to let them fall though, at least while she was sitting there in front of him.

"I'm so, so, sorry Daichi… I…" Her voice caught in her throat and she had to force herself to say the words that she was holding back. "You're the man I thought I wanted, but he's the man I need."

A shot of pain flitted across his face but he quickly squashed it, not allowing himself to show the pain she had caused. Lucy gulped nervously, she had done that to him, she had caused that look, she had hurt him in such a way that she could never be completely forgiven.

"It's ok, I understand, don't cry…" His voice was soft and kind, but her eyes widened at his words. It was only then that she realized she was crying softly. Her tears slowly fell down her cheeks and he reached up a hand to tenderly wipe them away. "Just promise me one thing, Lucy…" She reached up her hands and finished clearing her tears before meeting his watery gaze.

"Anything."

He tilted his head to the side and smiled sadly at her. "Be happy." She found herself nodding at his words as fresh tears managed to slip down her cheeks, she leaned in and wrapped him in another tight hug.

"Thank you, Daichi." She could feel something wet fall onto her neck and knew that he couldn't hold back his pain anymore.

"No problem," he leaned back from her and with one last lingering look between the two, Lucy stood up and slowly walked out of the bookstore, breathing in the smell, and running her fingers gently across the spins of the old books on her way out the door for the last time. She would miss this place and she would even miss him, just not in the way he wanted.

~ Author's Note ~

Only one more chapter left! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. The last chapter is written, I may just add a few more things. Let me know what you think might happen. Once again, please review, the more reviews the sooner I will update! The final chapter will hopefully be up within a day or two. Thank you so much for reading this story.

Please review, and thank you in advance. I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy had been stealthily avoiding Natsu for nearly a week now. She didn't show up at the guild, she simply hung around her apartment. She rationalized that holding herself up in her apartment was a good thing, after all, she had to deal with the emotional fallout from breaking up with Daichi and with what she had done to him. Every day, she felt rotten. She couldn't believe that she had acted in such a way. To her, it seemed completely out of character, almost as if she had become a different Lucy at that time. She had been a Lucy that wanted to live out her imaginary childhood dream of a relationship, and in the process ignored her own feelings which only led to Daichi, herself, and maybe even Natsu, getting hurt. For that, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to fully forgive herself. Still, she knew that if Natsu really wanted to find her, he would just come and barge into her apartment as usual. Every day she thought he would come strolling through her door or sneak in through her window, but he never did. She tried to calm herself, reminding herself that he still needed to heal and that he was probably laid up in bed. But, a much louder part of herself screamed that his absence meant that he didn't return her feelings and was avoiding her just as much as she was avoiding him. Finally, she had enough of waiting and moping around her apartment, so she worked up the nerve and went to the guild. She wasn't sure what she expected, but when she walked back in through the welcoming doors everything was exactly as it always was, and that made her somehow uneasy. Her entire world had shifted when she told Natsu those three little words, yet life for everyone else continued on as usual. She shook her head at her silly thoughts before confidently walking over towards where Levy sat with Gajeel. She was determined to act like her normal self, even though her insides were twisting with a mixture of fear and trepidation. Just then, she heard his voice and it felt like her heart froze and her palms became extremely clammy.

"Yo, Luce!" She twisted around on the bench to see him running towards her, waving, with a big goofy grin on his face. Just like the same old Natsu. His wounds looked nearly healed, his only visible injury was his arm that was still covered with a thick magical plaster cast. He quickly reached her and she couldn't stop the blush that spread madly across her cheeks as he slid onto the bench beside her. He flashed her his smile and she couldn't help but smile back, falling into their old mannerisms and behaviors, almost as if nothing had changed between them.

The couple across from them had become unusually still, as if they knew that something was different between Natsu and herself. Gajeel smirked in her direction and winked.

"Good for you, bunny girl." He laughed slightly when he saw Natsu shoot him a look.

"Why you winkin' at Luce, metalhead?"

"What's it matter, flame-brain?"

In an instant they were head to head, insults flying back and forth at each other and Lucy couldn't help but lean back and laugh, it was just like normal. Soon, Natsu was firing a fireball at Gajeel, who ducked, so instead it hit Gray squarely on the back.

He whipped around, fire in his eyes as ice formed in his fists. "Natsu! Oh… its on now!" Gray was firing back at him now, and a fight erupted around the entire guild. It was so normal, so typical, that Lucy found herself being swept up in the action. She let herself be temporarily transported, imagining that she hadn't said those words to Natsu, pretending that everything actually was normal… and for that small amount of time, it was. When the fight was over, Natsu was forced by Mira's deadly demon gaze to profusely apologize for the mess he had started. Lucy left the guild when he was finished and began her trek home, only to be shortly followed by him. He walked beside her, hands crossed behind his head, not saying anything. She could feel the tension building between them, the things left unsaid, as they continued their walk. It wasn't until they stepped into her apartment, his arms finally lowering down to his sides, that she could tell their talk would begin. She couldn't help but feel terrified of the topic. She was so scared of not only him rejecting her, but of messing up their friendship too. He was her best friend and she simply couldn't lose him.

His eyes turned serious and she felt frozen in place, halfway between the door and the couch that she was desperately trying to reach. As if sensing what she wanted Natsu simply strode over to the couch and plopped down on one side, leaving the other open for her. She sat down slowly, keeping a watchful eye on him as she over-evaluated every small action he made. Eventually, he turned to her and steadied her with such an intense gaze that she couldn't help but loose any and all train of thought as she simply stared back into his eyes. He smirked slightly at her, a blush appearing on his cheeks, before he began.

"About what you said…" Lucy's face immediately lit up in flames. She wanted to duck her head, hide away from his piercing gaze, but his eyes kept her prisoner and she was unable to move. She gulped nervously. "Did you mean it?" Natsu's blush intensified and he turned his head away from her so his hair was hiding his face. Finally, with his immobilizing spell broken, she was able to pull her legs up onto the couch and duck her face behind her knees. She peered out at him through the small gap between her legs as she muttered the truthful answer.

"Yes, I meant it." She saw the way his body immediately reacted, but instead of a sudden jolt this time, it was slower, more calculated. His head turned slowly towards her, a warm smile on his face, before it turned into a look of confusion.

"Why are you sitting like that Luce?" One of his eyebrows was raised up as he laughed at her position. He leaned over and gently pushed her legs down before positioning her head to rest against his shoulder. Her arm immediately snaked around his as she automatically curled up against his side as they sat on the couch. His shoulder was comfortable and his scent soothed her even though her heart was beating extremely erratically. His laughter was gone now as he took her free hand and started playing with her fingers, running his against them before slipping his fingers through hers, holding her hand tightly. The atmosphere was serious once again. "Why'd you run away, Luce?"

She gulped and closed her eyes, concentrating solely on telling him the truth regardless of the outcome. "I was embarrassed, I hadn't meant to tell you…" She drifted off for a moment before she regained her composure, opened her eyes, and continued. "I hadn't meant to tell you what I told you. But, once I said it, I had to go take care of something." She felt the muscles in the arm she was holding stiffen.

"What did you have to take care of?" His voice was deep and curious. Lucy didn't really like having to think about what she did that night, about the way she had hurt Daichi, but she knew she had to tell Natsu.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut again, trying not to picture the pain that had been so obvious on Daichi's face. "I broke up with Daichi."

"You what?" His voice sounded hesitant, unsure, as if he needed to double-check that he had just heard her correctly.

"I broke up with Daichi…" She repeated, quieter this time. She felt him turn towards her but she still had her eyes shut, refusing to open them and see his reaction. He shifted slightly and that's when she felt it, soft lips pressed tenderly against her forehead. Her eyes shot open, just as he pulled away, to look up at his slightly nervous expression.

"You love me…" He said, almost as if to himself, as if he still hadn't fully digested that fact. Lucy's cheeks burned as she felt the sudden need to explain herself.

"Yea, but I didn't realize till that night you were here, then I was like oh my goodness, but by then I had started dating Daichi and I didn't know what to do and then you left and it sucked and you were gone and I was so alone…" The words came out in a hurried flurry, she couldn't control them, she couldn't stop them, and she would have probably kept rambling if he hadn't stopped her.

"Luce, shut up." He laughed playfully at her as her words came to a screeching halt. His warm grin left her breathless as he leaned in close to her so that he was only a few inches away. "I love you, too."

Her brain ceased to function as she stared at the man before her. "You… you love me?" Her tone was questioning, pleading almost. She needed reassurance, she needed to know that she had heard him right.

A strong blush covered his cheeks and he nodded. Just like that, her arms were flung around him and she had forced him down onto the couch. Her hair fell around them, giving them their own little golden curtain, separating them from the rest of the world. She was straddling him now and she let herself lean down towards him as his lips met hers halfway.

It felt like her lips melted against his. She simply molded to him, her body was now fully laying down against his as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands twisted into his hair, entangling themselves in the salmon-colored mess. As soon as their lips had touched, she felt her whole body ignite and figured that must be exactly how Natsu felt when he was engulfed in flames. She couldn't control herself. She couldn't keep the kiss calm and gentle. It was a rollercoaster, insane and wild. There was no controlling the way their lips moved against each other as a soft moan escaped her. His hands instantly tightened around her, fisting into her shirt, as she heard a possessive growl slip through his throat. His tongue flicked across her lips, demanding entrance into her mouth, and she eagerly complied. In an instant, they were further exploring a brand new part of each other. Their tongues twisting together as they pulled each other closer and closer. It was definitely not the innocent kiss she had hoped would be her first with Natsu, it was a million times better and more intense than her imagination had ever dreamed. The years and years of friendship, of battles, of near-death moments, all of it combined together in this release of long pent up emotion.

All that Lucy knew, the only thought her brain could comprehend in that mind-bending moment of their first fiery kiss, was that nothing would ever be the same again…

… and she loved that.

~ Author's Note ~

That's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is the fastest I have ever written a story on here, but this one just came to me so easily, I couldn't stop typing.

Please, no matter when you read this, please review.

Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story and reviewed on the previous four chapters. I'm sorry this one is so short, but it was either make chapter four really long, or have a short chapter five.

I really hope you enjoyed the story, and once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
